Knock Knock
by Reni-Chan
Summary: When Karin answer's Hitsugaya's door, Ichigo is pissed. When Karin answers the door wearing nothing but one Hitsugaya Toshirou's white haori, Ichigo knows he's going to have to beat the @# % out of someone. Implied HitsuxKarin


Knock Knock

Summary:

When Karin answer's Hitsugaya's door, Ichigo knows he's gonna have a talk with someone. When Karin answers the door wearing nothing but one Hitsugaya Toshirou's white haori, Ichigo knows he's going to have to beat the # out of someone. Implied HitsuxKarin.

--

Ichigo didn't know why he was headed to one Hitsugaya Toshirou's house...

Scratch that. He knew exactly why he was headed there. The damn Shinigami Women's Association wanted to hold a surprise party for Karin's birthday. No matter how many times he had told them Karin wouldn't _want_ a surprise birthday party, they persisted. Ichigo persisted in arguing with them until Rukia landed a well aimed kick to the side of his head.

Ah, but why did that have him heading to Hitsugaya Toshirou's house, you ask?

Well, Rukia was so _unreasonably_ pissed at him that she ordered him to give out invitations. And of course, that combination of fear/love Ichigo had for Rukia meant he had to do everything she told him to.

And Hitsugaya just happened to be taking what was probably his first day off in his life. That is, he was nowhere to be found in his office.

Now, quite frankly, Ichigo wouldn't have been the slightest bit put-out if Hitsugaya just happened to not get an invitation. That shorty had been getting way too close to Karin for comfort.

Unfortunately, Rukia did not agree with his logic, and love, fear, and kicks to the head won out again.

So Ichigo, as has been established, was headed to one Hitsugaya Toshirou's house.

He finally reached the place, and knocked on the door. His eyes widened when he heard a voice that wasn't Hitsugaya's coming from inside the house.

"That better have been a fucking Arrancar they sent you out after on your day off, Toshirou, or-"

The door opened.

Ichigo's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.

"K-Karin?!"

When Karin answered Hitsugaya's door, Ichigo knew he was gonna have a talk with someone. When Karin answered the door wearing nothing but one Hitsugaya Toshirou's white haori, Ichigo knew he was going to have to beat the shit out of someone.

Namely, Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Considering she was standing in Hitsugaya's doorway, half-naked, while her brother was freaking out, her reply was a bit surprising.

"Oh, it's you, Ichi-nii. I thought Toshirou was back. Those hollows sure picked a hell of a time to show up..."

Ichigo did not in the least want to know about what was going on before the afore mentioned hollows showed up.

"So, you wanted to see Toshirou right? Was it something important? I can take a message for you if you want."

"Karin..."

"Yeah?"

"Just... Put some damn clothes on. _Please_."

"'Kay."

--

"So, whaddaya want, Ichi-nii?"

"Why... in hell... Were you answering that shorty's door... half-naked?!" Ichigo asked angrilly.

"Well..." Said Karin, not at all affected by the outburst,"I thought it was Toshirou."

A vein swelled on Ichigo's forehead,"So you would just greet him in the nude?!" He exploded.

"Nothing he hasn't seen before." Said Karin nonchalantly.

Ichigo just about had an aneurism.

"I can't believe this! You're not telling me that you and that shorty-"

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, Toshirou." Karin called as Toshiro walked into the room.

"Thanks..." Toshirou said, his gaze drifting to the fuming Ichigo,"Kurosaki? What are you doing here?"

"Ichi-nii came to see you, but he never did tell me why. He got distracted."

"By what?"

"Well, when I answered the door I thought it was you."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"But Karin, you wouldn't have to answer the door if it were me. It is my house, after all."

"Right... So, Ichi-nii, what did you want to see Toshirou about."

The room was in complete silence for a moment.

"You know what, I completely forgot." Growled Ichigo,"It was nothing important anyway."

_Hitsugaya, I am going to kill you._

--

A/N: My first Bleach fanfic to be posted here... My second Bleach fanfic in all... The only one to see the light of day. Grins Reviews are loved.

Disclaimer:

Me no own Bleach.


End file.
